Festival of Magic
by chibi-dragon
Summary: well problems fixed and i finally did the impossible... i'm ready to update... well i'll try but i can't figure out how!
1. Late night calls!

Festival of Magic   
by shy_kitty   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Late night calls!   
  
  
  
At 11:45 the Dursleys phone went, Harry cursing slightly got up to answer it. The caller the said . asked Harry angrily from lack of sleep and the fact that the caller didn't help one bit. said the caller souding happy about anouncing this fact. After the caller said this, the phone went dead on Harry's hand who was still in shock by the sudden call.   
  
"""""""""""""""""   
  
It was 11:45 when in another household the phone rang loudly. Sakura was looking at the stars throw her window, Kero lay asleep on her pillow. said the caller, Sakura answered shocked about someone calling her at this unearthly hour. said the caller the hangup. Sakura put the phone back and went to talk to Kero about what had just happend.   
  
""""""""""""""""   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny where in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. said Harry looking kind of weirded out. Hermione catching the tone responded and looked at Harry worrily. The year before Voldermont had finally risen, she thought it was in that line of subject, so did very bodyelse.   
  
asked Ron looking scared. answered Harry looking kind of pleased about the fact. Ginny let out a sigh and relaxed, Hermione lost interest and started to study for the fifth year. Ron was the only one actually listening to Harry.   
  
said Ron looking interested in what Harry told him. said Harry in a hushed voice. Hermione had enough of this nonsense and spoke up the went back to her studing, Ginny noded in agreement.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at the both then sigh and let the matter go. They got busy looking at Harry's book about Quiddish. Hermione keep studing and Ginny looked at Harry blushed and the started to read a novel she had brought for the ride.   
  
"""""""""""""""""   
  
In Sakura's school at lunch she was thinking about the strange call and what Kero had said about it. Tomoyo her bestfriend was in the United States as a exchange student for one year. Syaoran and Meling Li had gone back to Hong Honk to their families for a while maybe even a year. Touya and Yukito where on a trip to Hawaii that Yukito had won, it aloud only one passager/guest with the winner. Her dad was working overtime in a big project and was rearly home, though Kero was company enough for her.   
  
The something caller her name from her bag and when she did Kero came out looking at Sakura's surprised face. asked a happy Kero, Sakura regaining some of her senses back looked at Kero angrily. The responded to Kero the sigh as Kero started to go for her lunch. Just then Eriol came and sat down, Spinel came out and greated Kero lazily.   
  
said Sakura calmly, Eriol looked intently and listend to Sakura. Eriol after Sakura told him all of what happend answered looking at Sakura seriously making her nerves. I will Eriol but.........what do you think it means? says Sakura looking thoughtfully, while eating what was left of her lunch.   
  
""""""""""""""""""   
  
The Sorting had just ended everyone was eating, then something out of the ordinary happend. Someone had just appeared throw the front door into the hall. Then headed for the headtable and whispered something to Professor Dumbledore the in a rush left the hall. Professor Dumbledore then spoke with Professor McGonagall. said Dumbledore then headed out of the hall.   
  
Professor McGonagall went to Harry and signaled him to follow, the hall was filled with whispers. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for clues on what had just happend. Harry looking curious on what was going on followed, wondering if he had done something wrong. Thinking Harry followed Professor McGonagall to nonother that Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
asked Dumbledore looking strangely at Harry. Professor McGonagall had already left. Harry looking surprised and shocked responded . Dumbledore smiled and said the lookin seriously at Harry .   
  
Dumbledore then explained why he said he was shocked at the invitation to the festival. said Dumbledore looking at Harry . Then smiling at Harry's shocked expression looking calming at Harry's sudden change of expression for shocked to something udiscribable.   
  
Harry back at the commons of his house told just that to Hermione, Ginny and Ron who looked at him in a kind of daze. Smiling he said to the after telling them what happend . Ron responded by saing and Hermione and Ginny agreed noding their heads. They all smiled the headed to bed tomorrow was the start of class in Hogwarts. As Harry went to sleep he could almost sware that something was happening to him.   
  
""""""""""""""""""""""   
  
At the Kinomoto household Sakura was sleeping when in her sleep she sensed something taking her somewhere. Kero awoke by the power got out of his drawer to see Sakura floating in midair then banish suddenly. Kero suprised by what happend did the only thing he could thind of, he called Eriol and told him what had just happend to the Sakura.   
  
"""""""""""""""""""""   
  
In the Magic Cove Inn the reseptionist said to the manager then the manager noded and left. So the reseptionist left to welcome the new guests for the greatest place in all the universe. She headed for the suite 25 where the are, each suite hosts two guests in separete rooms.   
  
Sakura in this strange room finally noticed that she something had happened realeted with magic. Still looking around she wondered if this was what that strange call was about the headed outside of the door of the room.   
  
Harry was in this weird room with all the things he needed for doing wizardry. Looking around he figure this had to do with the call about the Magic Cove Inn Professor Dumbledore had explained to him about. Walking toward the door he wondered if he was alone.   
  
They both opened their door about the same time and found themselfs staring at a strange girl or boy. Harry regaining his senses walked forward and introduced himself smiling at this strange but pretty girl. She smiled back and responded to the introduction looking a bit shy.   
  
After the introductions there was an long silence while Sakura and Harry inspected each other. Then the front door of the suite opened to show a woman smiling at them. She of course started to explain why the had been called, also what their roles were.   
  
the reseptionist said then added the smiled at their shocked faces. Sakura and Harry had just learned why they where chosen, they where chosen because of their remarkable abilities. Also to be in the Costume ball as a stag and pegasus.   
  
Later that night, Sakura was puting on her costume to see if it fit correctly if not to send it to be fixed before the ball. Harry's costume fit him just fine and he looked funny having white hair and a tail that actually moved. As for Sakura her wings when attached properly could fly. So the took the off and headed to bed saing to each other Harry said making Sakura blush as she answered , answering an inside joke. Of course they had talked about themselfs so as to get to know each other better.   
  
"""""""""""""""""""   
  
Ginny asked Hermione looking afraid then Hermione responded . As Ginny left her she let her feelings show and Ron said to her using her own words to console her.   
  
Dumbledore and Sirus where at Dumbledore's office when Sirus said angry at not knowing where Harry. stated Harry laughing his head off at Sakura, who screamed every time she came close with an object. schreck Sakura, Harry still laughing got on his thunderbolt and help her get down on her own. looking quite surprised at the fact. and added the smiled.   
  
Sakura and Harry had become friends in just two days after they meet. Though Sakura blushed a bit sometimes at Harry's habit of calling her Cherry because her name means cherry blossom. she smiled at her own inside joke, they did this quite often.   
  
Third day had finally come they were supposed to go to a Costume Ball being what they had been told to be. They really looked forward to parting all night long at the ball. So the got ready and left for the ball together smiling at the fact that the were each others date for this festivity. Sakura wore one of those costumes that Show Girls wear showy every way but with wings and a horse tail that matched her brown hair. As for Harry he had a kind of prince costume except, for his stag tail and such things.   
  
yelled Harry to Sakura for falling behind, both were flying on their thunderbolts at a fast speed. responded Sakura in a yell then stoped and flew down into the woods. Harry worried something might happen to her flew down after her, He found her coming out of the bush. She smiled and showed him why she wanted to stop it was because she had found......   
  
Harry said looking surprised at such luck as to find one. said Sakura blushing at what she had said. Harry blushed a bith the smiled saying and he got a nod back.   
  
They where in their suite as something seemed to crash in the closet, Harry pulled out his wand when the reseptionist brought her she hadn't been able to bring her card and key for some reason unknow. So the closet slowly opened and non other than.......   
  
Harry yelled and hugged the man, Sakura stayed still watching the man. Then Sirus asked then smiled a knowing smile at Harry cosing Harry to blush. then added and waited patiently for a reaction. Sakura smiled at Sirus and responded and then Sirus answered .   
  
While Sakura went to get tea and some cakes she had made, for Sirus and Harry. Then Sirusunexpectedly asked after Sakura had left at Harry who answered looking embarrased . Then Sakura came with a tray and said so to Harry while serving tea to Sirus responded and smiled at Sakura who nodded.   
  
After a couple of hours into the afternoon around 3:45 Sirus got on with his purpose of being there. said Sirus sharply, Harry looking at Sakura asked her something surprising and Sakura forgeting about getting home said happly to Sirus.   
  
Then she asked shilly then added . Sirus nodded at Sakura's request. said Sirus, then watched as Sakura got ready to meet Harry's friends, teachers and world.   
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and Co., Cardcaptors characters; though I do own the plot.   
  
Next chapter! Sakura a student at Hogwarts, a fifth year student. Eriol and Syaoran are in Horwarts?.......... 


	2. Hogwarts meets Cherry!

Festival of Magic  
by shy_kitty  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts meets Cherry!  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron where in their potions class when Harry all of a sudden came into the room, everyone stared since he had been gone for three days. He smiled at them and then Professor McGonagall came in after him then anoused with athority that a new Gryffindor student has arived today. Then told Snape to introduce her and left the class as a beautifull girl came in looking shilly at everyone.  
  
Professor Snape looked angrily at the new student, who in turn looked scared off her wits. The Snape asked the student and asked "What's your name?" looking at him answered "Sakura Kinomoto sir" then added in a hurry "from Japan". Then Harry looking as if this was just a normal thing to get a new student at the fifth year said "She's her to stay and study with us at Hogwarts Professor" looking at Sakura warmly.  
  
. Then he finished "Nobody is to question Sakura, Eriol and the new student" then Professor McGonagall went for the hall door opended it and brought the new student.  
  
"This is Syaoran Li, fifth year" said Professor McGonagall and then took him to the Gryffindor table. After the meet in all the students went to their classes, Syaoran followed the fifth year Gryffindors to class. "Cherry, do you know the new Gryffindor?" asked Harry not noticing Syaoran had heared him, Sakura responded "Yes he was my partner" didn't say anymore for Harry nodded knowingly. Syaoran had heared all this feeling, jeolous at the fact that Sakura seemed to like this Harry character.  
  
Potions class was next Syaoran to one look at Eriol's smirking face and punshed it. Sakura gasped and looked embarassed, Harry knew this had something to do with Sakura, and asked her what was going on. Syaoran and Eriol fought and got detetions from Professor Snape who took points from both houses, Harry couldn't help but laugh at them two. So Snape had three detetiones, Sakura couldn't help but blushed madly at the fact she knew all this was about her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't own Harry and Co., Cardcaptors and do own the plot.   
  
Next chapter! Harry's Sakura's boyfriend, Harry the Phoenix makes a comeback. 


	3. Dating and Phoenix!

Festival of Magic  
by shy_kitty  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dating and Phoenix!  
  
  
  
Sakura and Harry spent alot of time together, people started to suspect that they where going out. Later that day Hermione and Sakura were talking, when Hermione asked "What's with Eriol and Syaoran?" a blushing Sakura answered "I was kind of dating Syaoran and Eriol". Hermione started to understand the dislike this guys had for Harry, who Sakura seemed to prefer.  
  
"Sakura, are you and Harry dating?" asked Hermione seriously, "Yes, but please tell don't anyone' responded Sakura blushing. Hermione smiled at Sakura's embarrasment, then said curiously "um.....is Eriol dating" then blushed. Sakura smiled then said "No", "Could you........well set suggest Eriol to ask me out" Hermione said in a rush of words. "Yeah sure" Sakura says and smiles, it's her turn to smiled at a friends embarrasment.  
  
""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Harry are you going out with Sakura?" asked Ron, Harry said smiling 'Yes, but don't tell her I told you". Then Syaoran came at them giving Harry an hateful look, he stoped in front of them. Sakura and Hermione entered the common room giggling maddly, they noticed Syaoran and Harry glaring at each other. "Hey what's up you guys?" asked Hermione trying to distract Harry and Syaoran who were looking ready to start beating each other up.   
  
Sakura then acted quickly "Harry, Syaoran want to play scrabble", Syaoran gave Harry one more nasty look and left in a hurry. Harry then looked at Sakura and said "Nice one, thanks" Sakura blushed at the compliment. Ron then added "So when do we start?" he really wanted to play scrabble, Sakura got the board and they started to play.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
Eriol was studing at the library when Hermione came in, she smiled at him and came over. Eriol smiled back not understanding what she was doing her and why she was coming over. "Eriol, Sakura says you pretty go at magic, maybe you'd like to study with me" said Hermione blushing lightly, Eriol seemed to ignore the blush and nodded. After a while they noticed they made a great team Eriol stated suddenly "Wish I was in Gryffindore so we could parterup more often', Hermione responded 'Me too!" embarrased at the compliment.  
  
Sakura and Harry had come to the library for privacy and witnessed the happenins, Sakura whispered "Their perfect for each other always working and studing" nodding agreement Harry responded softly "Yep..... hey, maybe we can all double" smiling at Sakura how nodded her agreement. Then they left Hermione and Eriol giving them some privacy, also they wanted to eat something and wanted to go early.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
At the Kinomoto residence there seemed to be a family crisis at hand. Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto seemed to be mournig the sudden disaperace of their beloved Sakura. Kaho Mizuki had infored them that Eriol had also disapeared and later Syaoran had become number three.   
  
The news are on anouncing the disaperaces of Sakura Kinomoto 15, Eriol Hiiragizawa 15, and Syaoran Li 15. The fact that this disaperances happened one after the other in the order told shocked the police and detective forces looking for the missing teenagers. They asked information on if know about the location of this missing teens.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
Sirus Black sent a letter to Harry, but by phoenix not owl, which belonged to Sakura and was named Harry the Phoenix. The with the letter he also attached to the other leg a bag of gold coins for Sakura who had borrowed him an extensive amount of money so he could get away form the wizard cops.  
  
Harry with alot of speed hurried to give Sakura the mail given to him for her. Hogwarts was just ahead, he entered through the opening for the owls and landed near Sakura who shreck with the sight of her phoenix. All the students at the hall stared at the phoenix, Harry explaing to his friends that this phoenix was Sakura's.   
  
Sakura called and Harry (the pheonix) came toward her the shock his legs showing her what was attached to them. Sakura took the parchment and noticed it was for Harry (the person) so gave it to him nodding, then she noticed the bag that seemed to be addressed to her. In she saw gold coins, Sakura then couldn't help look embarrased at the note with the money, this should be enough payment for the money borrowed by me and it was signed Sirus.  
  
Of course Harry (the person), Sakura, Hermione, Ron, and Harry (the pheonix) went to the library to discuse what had just happend with privacy. Then a couple of minutes later Professor McGonagall came asking for Sakura, Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with her. As Sakura came in she noticed a phoenix similar to Harry.  
  
Seeker seemed to say hello to the other phoenix, the other seemed have a frindly response. "So you also have a phoenix Sakura" stated Dumbledore with a smile, Sakura blushing "Yes Professor Dumbledore, found him while flying with Harry" then Harry appeared and Professor McGonagall closed the door once more. Harry smiling at Dumbledore says "this is about Harry the pheonix, not me" then sits next to Sakura winking at her.   
  
She blushes at Harry then nods, Seeker comes flying and settles in Sakura's lap hes kind of smaller than Dumbledore's phoenix but not by much. After a while Dumbledore dismisses them and they head back to their house, Griffindor.  
  
Later that same night Sakura had been telling Ginny and Hermione about why Professor Dumbledore had called her then Harry to talk with him. She blushes when Ginny asks her if Harry had asked her to go on a date with him. She said he had and of course she had agreed Sakura started to look feverishly, Hermione and Ginny knew what the expression ment.  
  
Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore is he could take Sakura to Dragon Alley for a date, saing he would come back at 10:30pm. Dumbledore knowing what the date ment to Sakura and Harry said he could but should be back no later than 10:00 at the school. So Harry blind folded Sakura and then used floo powder to go to Dragon Alley, she couldn't stop giggling at the sigh of all the magic stores.   
  
After buying a double sundae for couples he took her out side Dragon Alley for a muggle movie with lots of romance. After five minutes of the movie Sakura and Harry started to kissing each other every passionetly. After a while they seetled down to watching the movie suggled in together.  
  
Harry before letting her go to bed asked "Would you go steady with me?" smiling happily at Sakura who blushed and answered happily "Yes". They kissed for a while then headed for bed but Ron, Syaoran, Ginny, and Hermione had witnessed this event. Ginny felt jeolous but happy for Sakura, Hermione and Ron though there wasn't a better girl for Harry, and Syaoran felt ready to stick his sword into Harry.  
  
Eriol as usuall spyed on them, but somewho hadn't been able to spy on the date. Harry smiled while he got ready for bed, he knew Eriol had been watching Sakura had told him enought to know he would try to spy so he had used a shield spell to keep Eriol from seeing anything that happened. Sakura was question by both Hermione and Ginny, she told them about the movie and what had happened.  
  
Syaoran seemed to curse slightly in his sleep, for he was dreaming that Sakura had married Harry, Eriol was engaged with Hermione, Ron seemed to be happy dating alot of women. Then he seemed to calm down in his sleep, Ron snored happily noticing nothing on usuall, and Harry sighed smiling in his dreams.  
  
*Harry's dream*  
  
He had just taken over the Dumbledore's job as Headmaster of Hogwarts. His friends were giving a job warming party before he got started as Headmaster. Hermione had become first power of the Ministry of Magic, Eriol had become second power. Sakura had become a well know potions expert and his wife. Ron became to everyones shock the number one Muggle assosiations excutive for the Ministry of Magic after marry a muggle...........  
  
*Sakura's dream*  
  
After graduation she becomes Mrs. Potter a well know potions expert and has five children. Hermione becomes Head the Ministy of Magic, Eriol marrys her and does international affairs for the Ministry. Ron becomes a well to do expert at anything to do with muggles having dates lots of them.............  
  
*Ron's dream*   
  
All around him were the most beautifull women, he was happily in a jacussi with them. Harry was sunning with Sakura beside him and Eriol was typing on a computer under the a beach umbrella with Hermione helping him get to work. Syaoran was playing beachball with a girl who had long black pig tails...............  
  
*Hermione's dream*  
  
She had just finished her research on the time/dimesion slip gat with her partner Eriol. Harry and Sakura Potter were appauding and congratulating her, Ron whistled at Hermione making her blush, and Syaoran was clapping with a woman with long black hair............  
  
*Syaoran's dream*  
  
Syaoran marries Sakura and has three children, he becomes the leader of the Li clan. Meling seemes to find a nice guy to seetle down with. Touya though still disliking Syaoran acepts his role in Sakura's new family............  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't own Harry and Co., Cardcaptors, but own the plot and extra characters not in the book or anime series. Forgot to state this in earlier chapters;   
  
"" this for talking, and "" "" this for singing  
  
* * this for anything needed to be noted  
  
""""""""""""" this for scene break or large time passage  
  
Next Chapter! Fighting between Syaoran and Harry, where will Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran stay for the summer? 


	4. Kero meets Harry!

Festival of Magic  
by shy_kitty  
  
  
  
A/N: Usually this is after the fic, this is important. After a while the Kinomoto family got a letter by an owl from Professor Dumbledore about what had happened asking them to move to the world Sakura was in. Touya and Fujitaka after the letter and some more explaing from Dumbledore himself, got packed and moved to England in the other dimension. Sakura heard about this after the move, she still didn't know where she was supposed to live.   
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Kero meets Harry!   
  
  
  
Syaoran was talking with Professor Dumbledore about where he would stay for the summer vacation before his sixth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been looking for some sort of relative of Syaoran's and found one that also came from that world. So he contacted her told her to come to Hogwarts to meet Syaoran before she disided taking him home.  
  
Surprisingly Syaoran and his relative Sylva Li got a long good enough, also he knew she was family having heard of her from the elders of the Li clan. No one know what Sylva did as a job but it was something related with werewolfs in a reserve made by the Ministry.  
  
Before everyone left for the summer vacation, Syaoran and Harry got into the biggest fight in the history of their house. After Sakura and Harry became a item Syaoran seemed to try his hardest to make Harry's life very hard. But Syaoran pushed Harry to far when he hexed Harry in potions class embarassing him in front of all the students in the class.   
  
So they had a junior wizard duel, they weren't caught but Harry won because of more experience. This made Syaoran resent him all the more, but Sakura seemed to look up at Harry all the more now. So they both left each other 'till next year, and everyone knew next year would be even more eventfull.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
Eriol was invited by Draco to his castle home, but he refused softly saing he was to stay somewhere with a foster family. This was done by the Ministry because Dumbledore found no relatives in this world. Eriol was surprised by his knew family, the Weasleys and Ron after finding complained.   
  
As for Eriol he was no less happy about the situation, it wasn't that he disliked Ron it was just he trusted people little. Sakura was an exception for she was always true to her word about things. So after Sakura told him to make friends with Ron, he did knowing that this might make the summer a lot better for him.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Sakura after the train ride to the station waited for her brother as Harry waited for his uncle. Nobody was left but them know so the started to talk about their next year and what classes they where going to take. Sakura said "I'm thinking of becoming an expert in potions" blushing at Harry's shocked expression at her comment. So after a while Harry's uncle got there with the rest of the family.   
  
Sakura said "Hello there" to Harry's family who gave her a disliking look. Dudley seemed to pay a little to much attention to her and Harry did not like that one bit. As for Sakura didn't like it any better. Harry's uncle up his stuff in the car and they left Harry waved at Sakura as he left her sight.  
  
Ten minuters later on a bike Touya got there looking a bit embarassed at his lateness, but Sakura didn't seem to notice the lateness. "So how was your year in that Hogwarts place" asked Touya. Sakura ignored him and sighed, Touya wondered what she was thinking about. They got home, Touya and Fujitaka had made her the best japanese diner ever.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Yesterday after dinner Sakura finally got to talk to her guardian beast, Kero after year. Seeker was asleep already her family seemed to react to him quite nicely, she didn't expect that to happen. She told Kero everything about what had happened at Hogwarts and her new friends and old ones. She of course woke up late as usuall after a year of waking up early, with the help of Hermione and Ginny.  
  
So after breakfast with her dad and brother, Sakura went outside to pay a visit to the snuppy neighbor Touya had told her about next door, she of course had made dupling for the visit as a gift. She was smiling as the door opened after she rang the bell.   
  
This big man answered the door and she remembered who he was, he didn't remember her though. "Sir, I came over to say hello your family since I was a way for school when my family moved in next door" She said this while pointing at her house, she smiled and waited for his reaction.   
  
Of course his wife hearing all this came right up and said "Please would you like to meet my son" while looking at this beautiful girl who had come to visit. "We are eating breakfast but do come in" said Mrs. Dursley leading her toward her kitchen.   
  
Dudley and Harry had been eating their pieces of fruit, Dudley of course had stolen his mom's as usuall. When both saw Sakura their reaction were quite different. Dudley started to blush maddly at the fact that this very pretty girl was in his house, and Harry was shock for he knew this very pretty girl it was his girlfriend.   
  
"Hi guys I'm Sakura" said Sakura smiling her best smile, Harry got the masage he was to act as if it was their first meeting. Dudley stampered a hello looking down at his breakfast for the first time not wanting it. "Harry get Sakura a piece of fruit, Dudley Sakura is here to say hello to us since she was away at school when her family moved" said Mrs. Dudley.  
  
Sakura sat down noticing the look in Harry's eyes, Dudley seemed not to be able to stop blushing. Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen, Sakura the says giggling "I have to go sir but please don't be afraid to invite me if you want" then left giving them all her biggest smile.  
  
Harry was in his room laughing at his luck, saing to his owl "She lives next door what luck" then sigh happily and started in a plan to go over without his family knowing. After his family left for a diner party related with his uncle's job, he then went to visit Sakura.  
  
Touya of course opened the door, Harry smiling asked "Is Sakura here" Touya answered by yelling "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WHAT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?". Sakura hearing her brother came to the door and found Harry looking shocked.   
  
"Tori stop scaring my friends, come in Harry" Sakura said and then left heading for the living room. Harry followed looking at Touya with signs of dislike, Touya watched his with even more dislike back. Sakura felt the feelings of both and told Touya to leave, so she could talk with her friend in peace.   
  
Harry went right to the point "I can't belive our luck we live right next to each other" Sakura smiling said "Good thing your family didn't remember me from the train station" and they both started to laugh. At this time Harry had finally found something worth while to like the place he lived in.  
  
As for Sakura things got better and better, soon she'd have to tell her family about Harry, but for now she will wait. Touya was right outside the room listening to every word, Harry then laughed and asks "Cherry where's Harry, the other one?" Sakura giggles and says "Up stairs, come on I'll show you".  
  
Harry sees Seeker in his cage and says"Hey Harry, what's up?", Sakura then calls "Kero come out it's okay". Kero the guardian beast in his condensed form came out and looked at Harry with a anoyed expression. Harry takes on look at him and starts to laugh 'He's a stuffed animal, though you said he was a beast not a toy".   
  
Sakura giggles and Kero responds "Watch it kid, I use this form it to save energy" Harry looks at Kero and challenges "Prove it Kero" smiling. Then all of a sudden Kero's tiny wings become huge and engulf him, then a lion beast comes out of the wings. Harry looks stund at the beast and Sakura starts to laugh "Meet the guardiand beast Keroberus, Kero is his host form' she says.   
  
  
  
A/N: Please if you don't like the idea of H+S please don't continiue to read. Please review, and don't worry I'm trying to write as fast as I can. Sorry my pre-view skills are really bad, so bare with me. The Seeker + Cherry nicknames are corny but fit, and I only write Sakura using "Seeker" for when they are alone or some moments with close friends.   
  
Next Chapter! Summer pool party, Sakura's dad is giving a party to get to know the neighboors. 


End file.
